


Helplessly in Love

by CherryBerry4321



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, But only a litte, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Someone punch me. Im bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerry4321/pseuds/CherryBerry4321
Summary: To save Greg and himself, Wirt gave up and made a deal with The Beast.





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Wirt wasn’t able to save Greg in time so he made a deal with the Beast. (I will say, this will have some disturbingness to how characters are treated)

“Are you ready to see true darkness?” 

“Are you?” Wirt opened the lantern and pretended to burn it out.

“Don’t!” The Beast snapped, “Don’t!”

“Pfft.” Wirt closed the lantern again, “Here Woodsman. I’ve got my own problems to take care of. This one’s yours.” 

Suddenly a deep laughter filled the sky. Wirt turned around and saw The Beast’s eye glow bright and Greg….

“GREG!” Wirt turned and saw Greg was long gone. A tree has grown around Greg only showing his face now. A new laughter filled the air. Wirt turned around to see The Beast holding the lantern. Woodsman lay unconscious again. 

“You all should have taken my deal.” The Beast said laughing, “Now you will all remain in the Unknown!”

Wirt’s mind was all over the place. Greg was gone, Woodsman is no help along with Beatrice, who is still trying to cut the branches away from Greg.

“Now you will all grow into my forest.” The Beast declared.

“Wait!” Wirt screamed, “Take me!” 

“Hmm?” The Beast stared down at Wirt.

“Take me.” Wirt huffed, “I was the one you were supposed to take. Greg just took my place!”

“Mmm….”

“Please! Just.” Wirt felt tears flowing down his face like a waterfall, “Just claim me again.”

The Beast stood in silence. Beatrice called out to Wirt, but Wirt could not hear anything.

“All right.” The Beast said, “The Queen of the Clouds will be very mad at me, but I don’t care. So how do you want me to claim you?” 

Suddenly, The Beast’s height lowered. Wirt could easily see the long fingers around the lantern become a little shorter and skin appearing the rough wood-like textured hand. Soon, Wirt stood eye to eye with The Beast who was a man with antlers.

“Since I have my lantern back, I can use my full powers now.” The Beast replied. He then snatched Wirt around his neck and held the lantern light close to his face. Wirt struggled to get air as he could not feel the ground beneath him. “How should I claim the lost ones now?”

The voice sounded sinister and almost seductive making Wirt feel sick. Wirt gasped for air but got none. The Beast wants Wirt to choose his punishment soon.

“I’ll *gasp* feed you lantern *gasp* I’ll let you claim *gasp* me…” Wirt swallowed, “Just let go of my brother!”

“Deal!” 

Wirt felt the hand loosen around his neck as he hit the cold floor. He coughed and gasped for air. He went back and saw Greg lying on a pile of Edelwood branches.

“Greg!” Wirt ran over and picked up his brother. He touched Greg face and it felt cold. 

“C’mon,” Beatrice said, “I know a place where he could warm up.” 

“Right.” Wirt picked up Jason and picked up Greg on his back. Before he could start walking, he heard a distant singing.

***

“You had them all along?” 

“Meh,” Wirt said holding out the pair of scissors he got from Adelaide, “I used it to escape Adelaide’s and I was mad at you.”

“Oh, you mistake of nature.”

“But on one condition.” Wirt said softly, “If your family can take care of Greg while I deal with The Beast.”

“Wirt!” Beatrice struggle her words, “Are you crazy? You can’t go back to him just because of…”

“Beatrice.” Wirt stopped the bird from chripping, “It’s what I want and what I choose. I’ll figure out a way. Don’t come looking for me. Just keep Greg safe here with Jason Funderburker. I’ll come back as soon as possible.” 

“I… um…” Beatrice looked away.

“Beatrice!” Wirt said looking away then looking eye to eye again, “I’m serious. Please do this for Greg. Do this for me.” 

Beatrice swallowed and then sighed. “Alright.” She then flew up to give Wirt a hug before taking the scissors and flew away. Wirt watched until the bird disappeared into the winter night. 

“Goodbye Greg.” Wirt said before getting up.

“That’s right Wirt.” A familiar voice outside said, “We have much to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that English isn't my first language. So I might have some grammar and spelling mistakes here and there.


	2. No Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt wants to change the deal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I didn't expect this to be read in the first day.

“I want to change the deal a bit.” Wirt said stopping the walk.

“Hmm.” The Beast stopped and looked back.

“I’ll feed your lantern until you’re satisfied with what you have. Then in return, allow me and Greg to go home.”

The Beast walked towards Wirt and stared directly eye to eye to Wirt.

“You realize there might never be an end to my satisfaction.”

“Well… Maybe if I could do something like infinite oil resource for you or something like that.”

“Do you really think oil is the only thing I desire?”

Wirt backed up, “Um… Yes?” That sounded like a question.

“WHAT I DESIRE!” The Beast’s voice echoed in the woods, “Is a soul that will be bonded to me so that they’ll remain in misery. Become lost in hope and forget it like ashes in the wind. To struggle in darkness day and night. Become aware that they belong to me as the Lantern Bearer forever!”

Wirt swallowed, “So… does that mean our deal…”

The Beast stood straighter and continued to glare at Wirt for a long time. Wirt felt shivers up his spin just looking at The Beast. Something about him was disturbing.

“Our deal will be concluded by the end of today.” The Beast said turning around and walking again.

“Okay.” Wirt followed.

How long were they walking? Where are they going? Wirt’s mind flooded with questions. He shook it off and decided to think of a better deal to agree on. The lantern is The Beast’s soul so if he could have that, then he could easily kill him. But if he did that, then how will he go back home? He’ll figure something out.

“You seem to be contemplating, is something on your mind?”

Wirt jumped. Not expecting The Beast to suddenly talk to him like that. “Uh, I uh… was just wondering where you were taking me.”

The Beast sighed and continued the walk and never said a word for the rest of the trip.

***

They arrived at a small house where Wirt assumed is where he’s going to stay.

“You will live here for now.” The Beast said, “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Wirt stared at it for a long time.

“I believe it’s time to tell you what I plan to make of our deal.” Wirt turned and looked to see the Beat in a human form again, this time he got a better image. The Beast’s skin was pale but dark in the shadows. His eyes still glowed in bright colors and the antlers were still there. There was dark hair that was briefly seen in the moonlight.

“I spared your brother already, so I will have you go gather oil for the lantern.” The Beast said, “I will feed the lantern while you gather the oil while you remain here.”

“What about Greg’s freedom.” Wirt said, “If I do this then you let Greg go. Let him out of this place.”

“Well.” The Beast hummed, “I believe that will cost another deal.”

“Alright.” Wirt took a deep breath, “For sparing my brother, I’ll collect oil for you. For allowing my brother to leave, I’ll….” Wirt paused to clear his throat. Was he sweating? “I’ll let you turn me into a tree if I don’t behave.”

The Beast thought for a moment before chuckling. “Nah. If I do that then there’s no gain from it. Think of it. As soon as I let your brother free, you’ll misbehave, and I’ll have a new Edelwood tree in my forest, but I have lost a servant to make oil for me.”

“So, it’s a no?”

“A definite no.” The Beast’s voice echoed in Wirt’s ears.

“Then what do you think the deal should be?”

“I think it should be more punishable.” The Beast said, “Like what mortal captors would do to their victims.”

Wirt swallowed. He heard of captors back home and how they would sometimes have hostages beaten up, sexually harassed, and, worse, killed. The Beast glared at Wirt and gave a smirk.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” The Beast said, “I’ll let your brother free for now. But I expect something in return.”

Wirt sighed, at least Greg was safe.

“Well then. For tonight, you’ll stay here. I’ll return tomorrow night for the oil you collected that day.”

With that said, Wirt felt a cold breeze and saw The Beast had vanished into the shadows. Wirt looked around and saw no sign of him. The air was cold, and the winter snow remained on the ground. Wirt decided to go in the house and sleep for the night.

At night, he lay on the bed and felt wind howling through the window. The howls eventually calmed down and Wirt could hear an operatic voice singing.

_Come wayward Souls, Who wander through the darkness, There is a light for the lost and the meek._

***

Wirt spent the entire day chopping wood and grinding them. The Beast left Wirt an axe and a grinder along with 5 small glass bottles. It looked that at least a bunch of branches grinded up would fill one bottle. Wirt began the morning by cutting one of tree until half of the branches were gone.

“I’m sorry.” Wirt thought. He knew what made them and felt guilty for chopping the lost souls in the Unknown.

He went back to the house where he grinded the wood. As big as the pile Wirt thought was enough, only filled two and half of the bottles. Wirt felt tired and thought it might be a good time to rest. He sat on the edge of the bed and laid back. He closed his eyes and thought what was going one right now. Beatrice would be human again and Greg could have gotten home safely. What happened to Woodsman probably was unknown to Wirt, but he hoped he was okay as well. Then there was Sara. Sara is probably with Jason Funderberker and both were probably laughing at his tape. Why did he make that tape in the first place? Urg.

“I see you have half of the work done.”

Wirt sat up so suddenly that his head hurt for a bit. The Beast stood in the shadowy part of the room and picked up one of the bottles of oil. Wirt watched as The Beast opened his lantern and poured the fluids in the bottle into the lantern. The fire began to burn brighter than before, and The Beast closed the lantern.

“It will do for now.” The Beast then placed a basket covered with cloth in front of Wirt. “I know that you are hungry. I do not wish for my oil gatherer to go hungry.”

Wirt picked up the basket and found bread, cheese, and fruit underneath the cloth, as well as a bottle of water. He started eating without thinking about what could happen. The Beast smiled and continued watching as Wirt ate.

“It’s amusing to watch how mortals can become desperate for something they desire.” The Beast said.

He walked over and placed his lantern down before sitting right across Wirt. Wirt couldn’t reach for the lantern since the Beast still held the handle tightly in his grasp. Wirt looked up and he could barely make out the features of the Beast’s face. He was human form again but still in shadows that Wirt could only see the glowing eyes and everything between the nose and shoulders.

“Don’t you become desperate for oil as well?”

That was a stupid time to make a stupid joke. The Beast’s expression was clear that he was not happy. A sudden darkness surrounded the room. Wirt stared at the Beast and felt shivers of fear crawling up his back.

“That’s not the only thing I get desperate for.”

Wirt was suddenly pinned to the wall with long fingers squeezing tightly around his neck. Wirt gasped for air and squirmed to loosen the grip. He then heard snaps of wood and something wrapping around his body. Wirt looked down and saw branches moving like vines tying him up and squeezing tight.

“P-please.” Wirt squeaked.

“I’d like to watch you suffer.” The Beast said with a deeper voice, “I like to watch as you try to struggle and keep hope on going home when you know you can’t. Do you know true darkness?”

“N-no…” Wirt felt something cut his cheek and saw that it was a pointy branch.

“Submit to my power Wirt.” The Beast whispered, “There is only the Unknown.”

Wirt’s vision was blurred, and he could barely think straight. Just as the light appeared and the grip loosened, Wirt collapsed to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part will be a bit mature so I advise minors to skip it.


	3. The Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast confesses and (almost) rapes Wirt (nothing more to say here)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with it again and I hope to end this fanfiction by 5 chapters soon.  
> This chapter will be rather mature so I suggest minors to skip the bottom half of the chapter or skip for the next one. Enjoy.

Wirt woke up with a sharp pain at his side. Whatever happened last night, surely left Wirt sore everywhere.

"I suggest you don't move."

Writ jumped and saw himself covered with bandages. Now where on earth did he get those?

Oh wait...

After Wirt passed out from the terror of the Beast, he woke up and saw the Beast gone so he went out to cut more wood (to not upset the Beast again). As he was chopping trees there was a howl and Wirt was attacked by dogs, similar to the one from the millhouse when he was with Greg in the first time here. Then Wirt doesnt remember what happened afterward.

"You were lucky I found my turtles just in time" the Beast said, "I mainly use them to scare the lost in the Unknown. I guess I forgot to tell them about you."

Wirt grunted and groaned as he felt a huge weight on his chest whenever he breathed. It hurts to swallow and the room felt really cold. 

Suddenly, the Beast, in his human form, cupped Wirts face and leaned forward and then placed his forehead on Wirt's. Wirt got a chill on his spine as the Beast's eyes were staring right at his.

"It appears that you might have a fever as well." He said, "Enoch said mortals are easily flued by the cold weather. I mainly use the cold to my advantage of weary souls. (Like your brother)."

Wirt groaned again.

"And it appears to have affected you as well."

The Beast then started to carass Wirt's hair. "Such a pity."

Wirt took a moment to observe the Beast's human feature. He was pale and slender, along with a dark cloak that hid most of his body. His hair was dark as Edelwood in the night and the banch-like antlers was still there looking like a strong healthy branch of a tree. And his eyes...

The mix of yellow, blue, and red fasinates Wirt like he was being hypnotized by it. 

The Beast continued stroking Wirt's hair. Wirt looked over to the side and saw the Beast's lantern still shinging brightly. Wirt could almost hear the sound of cries behind the glass and started to cry.

"Why is there tears flowing from your feared eyes?" The Beast asked.

"It's just ..." Wirt choked through his tears. "I cant believe you can go through of saving me and treating me when I'm sick when you killed so many others for your darn lantern."

Wirt wiped his wet face with his hands, "You're so unfair!"

Wirt expected some darkness like last time he insulted the Beast but nothing came to his relief. The Beast stopped stroking Wirt's hair and sighed.

"Do you remember Woodsman?"

The man who was the lantern bearer before Wirt. "Yes."

"Well, I offered the deal to put his daughter's soul in the lantern, like I said to you aboutthe deal regarding Gregory."

Wirt then felt a sad aura cover around the Beast.

"More so, I was only trying to protect my lantern. The Woodsman could easily kill me with it. So, I avoid the girl and took the Woodsman to feed my lantern. For all I know, the daughter is safe and Woodsman just got upset over the misunderstanding."

Wirt sat up and winced at the pain but talked his way through it, "Even if you spared the daughter, you still tricked Woodsman. You could have told him to return you the lantern in trade by telling him his daughter was safe."

"I could have done that." The Beast said, "If the Woodsman wasn't trying to kill me before, then I would have said that instead."

The Beast then turned towards Wirt and smiled.

"Do you know what I desire?"

Wirt shook his head, even though he could probably answer it with what the Beast had been telling him of his desires. Wirt just couldn't bring himself to answer.

"What I desire..."

The Beast's hand reached up to touch Wirt's cheek. "Is to live."

Wirt held his breath and listened as the Beast continued.

"It's what every living being in the world desire. Living. To live to see another day. To hunt the prey so that the predator can survive. I long to live."

The Beast paused before leaning in closer to Wirt.

"But even so, living hurts as well. Many mortals experience emotions that it hurts them to death. But I long to live, so that one day I'd find someone who would care for me if I were to ever die."

Wirt still held his breath.

"When I save you from those dogs. I realized I've ruined you good enough."

The Beast suddenly wrapped his arms around Wirt in a quick and gentle way that didnt harm Wirt's wounds. 

"Not only saving you made me want you, but your persistance and your stubborn wit before we had made this deal had me to realize how much emotion's can be meaningful in life."

Wirt then came face to face with the Beast as he lifted Wirt's chin.

"Because of the emotions, I feel them in a way I never felt before."

Then, in a flash, the Beast kissed Wirt.

Wirt's eyes widened and was shocked by the sudden movement. When they parted, Wirt gasped and looked at thr Beast who smiled gently.

"I love you."

With that, another kiss was made. Wirt held on to the Beast's cloak and tried to push him away but he was weak from his wounds. He shut his eyes and tried to gasp for air but the kiss continued to a daring act of the Beast moving his tongue inside him.

"W-wait." Wirt moaned. 

He then jerked and gasped when he felt something crawling between his legs. He looked and saw a vine like plant that had wrapped itself around his legs and moving closer to his ...

"Beast, wait!" Writ cried. 

It came to Wirt's realization that he was wearing nothing but a nightgown (its unknown where it came from). 

"Ah..."

The vines began wrapping itself arond Wirt's shaft and was stroking him. Wirt clung to the Beast, digging his fingers to his cloak. 

"Stop. Uh...nnn." Wirt squirmed beneth the Beast as the movement got faster. 

"Since you're hurt," thr Beast said seductivly, "I'll be gentle with my branches."

Wirt was then pulled for another kiss as his climax neared. Drool was dripping out of Wirts mouth and tears were making a more sloppy mess. 

"Ah!" Wirt moaned, "I cant! I... I. Ah!"

With that, white fluids was splattered on Wirt's clothes and the Beast's cloak. Wirt shivered from his release anb panted heavily. 

"Such a fragile body," the Beast said. "I would like to see more."

The Beast then licked on the side of Wirts neck and bit on the skin. Wirt cried out in pain as he felt blood rushing out of the open wound and being sucked by the Beast.

"Maybe he's part vampire." The thought scared Wirt even more.

The Beast licked the wound one last time before backing away.

"Get some rest Wirt." The Beast said.

He then stood up. As he did, his human figure was shifted to his tall beast like form. He took his lantern, which appeared to be burning low, and headed out.

"Oh, and before I leave," the Beast said turning around, "I'm changing our deal."

Wirt sat up straight, which strained his back but he didnt realize.

"I will free you once you love me back."

The Beast then left leaving Wirt frozen on the bed trying to take in what he just heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter and I was typing it with my phone so there might be a few typos and punctuation errors.  
> I was very busy with moving lately that i didnt get the time to ever work on this.Thank you all for being patient.  
> Also, thank you all so much for those leaving comments and kudos. It gives a warm feeling in my heart. ❤️


	4. I Beg of You...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more to desire when there's love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If youre a minor, then please ignore this chapter...

Wirt drank some water out of his bottle. It was mid afternoon and he was nearly done with chopping the Edelwoods.

It's been a week after his wounds got healed and he was used to the daily life he developed. 

Except for one thing.

There was a recent change in behavior for the Beast. He would come to Wirt every now and then to give him his meal. But he would stay for awhile to watch Wirt or sing at a close ranged distance. On occasions, he would pat Wirt on his head or give a short hug. 

Then at the evening when he comes to collect his oil, he would...

Wirt shook his head at the thought. He'd rather not think too much about it.

"I wonder how Greg is doing." He thought to himself, "hopefully he's alright."

Suddenly, Wirt felt a wave of dizziness. A sharp pain came to head as the world turned blurry and dark. There was a flash of images of before he came to the unknown with Greg. Wirt soon lost his balance and fell to the snow unconcious.

***

Wirt woke up when he felt water going down his throat.

"Just about time you woke up." The Beast said with a cup of water in his hands. 

They were at his bed and the light was coming from the Beast's lantern. Wirt rubbed his mouth with his sleeve as he swallowed whatever fluid was still left in his mouth.

"You really should be resting more Wirt." The Beast said

"And whose fault would that be." Wirt snapped and regretted immedietly.

In any day, the Beast would strike him for snapping so suddenly at him. Wirt shut his eyes and waited for the blow.

But nothing happened.

Wirt opened his eyes and saw the Beast looking at him with a sinister smile. He then reached over and stroked Wirt's cheek. 

Soon, there were branches and vines everywhere and Wirt panicked.

"I love you," the Beast said, "however, I don't understand why."

One vine began to creep under Wirt's shirt. Wirt gasped and held to the vine and tried to pull it down but it kept growing.

"Maybe it's your appearance."

Another vine approached and lifted Wirt's shirt. "Stop" he wimpered and held up to the Beast's arm.

"Maybe it's your weak side I enjoy to see."

The vine from earlier had reached up to Wirt's chest and was rubbing lightly over it.

Wirt shut his eyes and felt tears coming from the edges. He didn't like it.

The movement suddenly stopped and a weight fell on Wirt. He opened his eyes and saw that the Beast slumped over on top of him.

"No." The Beast chuckled, "That's not it either."

The Beast gave out a long sigh before mumbling a few words:

"I can't..."

"You... can't what?" Wirt asked in a concerned voice.

The Beast grit his teeth and hugged Wirt tightly. 

"I can't bear to watch you suddenly dissappear from me."

"What do you mean?"

The Beast looked up and Wirt with a sad expression. 

"Right now," He said, "you are unconcious in the real world. It's only a matter of time that you either wake up, or die."

Wirt shivered at the last word.

"The one way I can prevent you from dissappearing from me is that I turn you to an Edelwood."

"Then why don't you?"

The Beast blinked.

"Why won't you just turn me to an Edelwood and make good use of me?" Wirt was on the verge of tears, "There's nothing for me if I wake up. Greg is probably happy with my parents and Sara is probably dating Jason Funderberker."

"Who are they?" The Beast asked

"Jason is my rival." Wirt said, "and Sara is..."

"Is she your lover?"

"No!" Wirt waved his hands and shook his head, "No, she's not my lover, she's... just a...a... friend."

"Sounds like you love her very much."

"Yes. I mean! No! Wait I mean... urg." Wirt covered his eyes. "I don't know."

There was a long silence.

The Beast then sighed. "I still love you Wirt."

"Why?" Wirt looked down.

"Because." The beast lifted Wirt's face, "I love you."

It made no sense for Wirt. And sense is the last thing he might have to feel.

The Beast pulled Wirt in for a deep kiss and Wirt opened his mouth willingly. There was no need to struggle like any the previous times they done it and Wirt had no way out anyway.

The Beast parted and whispered to Wirt to take his clothes off. Wirt obeyed and unbuttoned his shirt.

"You look thin." The Beast said, "your physical body might be in a bad state right now."

The Beast's hands began stroking at the skin where the ribs were barely visible. Wirt twitched at the touch and shut his eyes. The Beast then began to kiss on his chest and touching every part of Wirt.

Wirt held back his moans and held tightly on the bed sheets. 

"Wirt." The Beast said in a hushed voice, "please don't hold back your voice."

Even though they did it countless times, Wirt felt as if this one was different. 

Unlike a rape, Wirt felt as if he was allowing the Beast to touch him.

It soon came to a point where Wirt was panting and moaning. With his wrists tied above his head and ankles tied to keep his legs spreaded with vines.

In any time they did this (in the cabin or even outside) Wirt would always have his back turned against the Beast. Today, he was facing the Beast. His gentle touch and sweet scent was so different than the usual. Wirt was lost in the feeling of pleasure. 

When the Beast hit his sweet spot, Wirt would throw his head back and moan out the Beast's name like a chant. The Beast would embrace Wirt as he continued his light thrusting and whispered for Wirt.

"I love you." He would whisper and would then kiss Wirt.

Wirt then came to realize that the previous time they had done it, Wirt would have been struck with some gesture of pain whether is was a blow on his skin or a foreplay with the branches or vines.

This was totally different.

When Wirt neared to his climax, the vines that held his arms had let him go. Wirt then wrapped his arms around the Beast's neck.

"Oh! Beast!" Wirt cried and moaned. "I... can't... I'm...aahh. getting close."

"Me too."

With it, white fluid covered the Beast and Wirt and Wirt would feel something fill up inside him.

They embraced and refused to part. Wirt panted as he tried to catch his breath. 

This was all so real. These emotions and pleasures. Everything was too real to say it was all in his unconcious mind. He felt so full, physically and emotionally.

"Please Wirt..." 

Wirt heard the Beastand saw that tears dropped from his eyes and hit the bed sheets or floor. When it hit the floor, a plant bloomed but withered and dried up and died.

"I beg of you..."

Wirt felt pain in his chest. Even though the Beast was supposed to be evil, he must have been lonely all these years in the Unknown.

"I sincerely beg of you..."

How is that Wirt didn't see it earlier. The eyes of the Beast. The same eys that scared him. The eyes that terrified him and haunted him.

"Don't leave me."

Would be the very eyes he would fall in love with.

***

The next day, the Beast was gone.

Wirt woke up to find a note imprinted on the wall.

_'I have decided to send you back. I cannot bear myself the burden to kill you or have you be killed. This is the final gesture of my love for you.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE MY DEADLINES AND DARN PAPERS FOR MY CLASSES!!!  
> (That was really random, I apologize)  
> Next chapter will be the final chapter, which will determine Wirt's fate)


	5. Lovliest Lies

It was like a dream.

A dream that started as a nightmare but got to a point were everything was lovely.

But now it's time to wake up.

Wirt paced around. The Beast didn't say when he was going to send him back. Wirt only had the option to wait until evening. 

What was he going to do when he wakes up anyway?

Well, if theres a chance then maybe he can get the tape back from Sara. (But she probably already listened to it). He would probably have to tell Greg about his time in the Unknown. Greg is going to ask alot of questions if that were to happen.

Maybe Beatrice was right long time ago. There really isn't anything for him if he were to return. 

***

The evening came faster than usual.

Wirt heard a knock on his door and opened it. It was the Beast. Oddly though, he stood in a distance. He was in his Beast form, the lantern was lit dimmily. The moonlight was making shadows around the Beast. 

"Let us depart." 

There was a dark aura as they walked. Wirt felt as if it was the first time they walked together. Only, he wasn't scared this time.

They soon got to a clearing. It felt familar to Wirt.

Then he realized...

"This is where-"

"Yes." The Beast said, "This is where you made the deal with me."

Wirt looked around and saw a small dead tree in the middle of the clearing. The tree appeared teared apart and it was bare. This was the tree Greg was at.

The Beast changed form again to his human form. Wirt could see barely make note of the Beast's expression. It was sad yet...

"Do you actually want to do this?" Wirt asked, hoping for an answer.

The Beast sighed, "It's the only way that I can save you."

He then pointed at a direction of the woods, "Go forward and you'll eventually come to a point where you can return to the real world."

Wirt swallowed and waited to see if there was anything else that needed to be done. The Beast stood there in silence as if he was going to wait and watch Wirt go away.

"Um..." Wirt started out but couldn't find the right words to say, "I...uh..."

The Beast then walked forward to wipe the tear that was coming from Wirt's eyes. Funny, was he actually crying right now?

"It hurts me to see you leave." The Beast said, "But it'll hurt me even more if you died in the living and dissappeared from the Unknown."

Wirt noded and tried to stop his crying but his heart just got heavier and his tears were becoming buckets now.

Wirt looked at the ground and saw some tears that fell and make a patch of flowers but wither away. He knew that those tears were from the Beast and there was a part of him that didn't want Wirt to leave.

Then, like a suddden blow of wind, Wirt hugged the Beast and cried into the Beast's cloak.

"I don't want to go." Wirt pleaded, "I don't understand why, but I just can't go."

The Beast hugged Wirt back and said quietly, "I love you, Wirt."

Time was thin and Wirt felt another pain in his head. He groaned as his head felt like a thousand knives just stabbed it.

"Looks like time is running thin." The Beast said, "Go home Wirt."

Wirt looked up with teary eyes at the Beast. He was a handsome man but had some streaks of a tree pattern on the side that Wirt didn't notice until now. The antlers were there as always but they were shorter than the first day Wirt spent with the Beast.

And the eyes... they were not as bright as they should be. It was more dim like the lantern the Beast still held on to.

The Beast kissed Wirt on the forehead and whispered softly, "Goodbye Wirt."

***

Waking up, Wirt had tears coming from his face. He sat and wipe it with his sleeve.

"Oh, Wirt. You're awake!"

Wirt looked over to see who entered in the room, it was Sara and Greg. Greg was on the bed with his frog and Sara was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You were out for nearly two days." Sara said, "I started to get worried."

Two days? Wirt thought he was at least gone formore than a week (guess timeworks differently in the Unknown).

"I knew Wirt could do it!" Greg said hugging Jason Funderburker. "Did you do it Wirt?"

"Uh... do what?"

"Defeat the Beast!" Greg cried with enthusiam.

"Oh!" Wirt paused, "Um..."

"Greg told us about your 'adventure' when you were out." Sara said. "It seemed like you were a hero to Greg."

"And it's a rock fact!" Greg said waving the rock with the face on it. "I promise to return it once we get out of here."

Sara and Wirt laughed. Sara then pulled out the tape recorder that said "for Sara".

"So um." Sara said holding the tape

"Oh, right." Wirt responded with an uncomfortable face.

"I don't have a tape recorder so..."

"You can listen to it at my house." Wirt said.

***

"It's rather surprising to see you let the young child go."

The Beast turned toward Enoch with a glare and replied, "It was the only way, I couldn't find another path where he wouldn't be killed."

"Ah, but there was." Enoch said, "He could have stayed with us as we waited for our next harvest. The he can live forever."

"With the form of a vegetable? I sincerely doubt he'll like that form."

"Its a skeleton." Enoch said, "You also could have offered to put his soul in that pretty lantern of yours."

"I could have."

"So why did you not tell him?"

The Beast looked at a distance, "I'm not sure. But I think I thought he had a life to fulfill at his home."

"Now with all that aside," Enoch said, "I'm curious to why you fell in love with that lad?"

The Beast paused to think. He then gave a small chuckle. "Maybe he showed me how easily a mortal can be moved with emotions other than fear."

"How did he show that?"

"The moment he saved his brother." The Beast said with a smile, "I thought he wouldn't care for his brother. But he risked his life for his saftey. I tried to break him. Rid his hopes of return. But no matter how hard I try, I could not forget how eager he was to save his brother."

"Isn't that the same with the Woodsman?"

"The Woodsman was easily misled and took my offer without second thought. The boy, however, figured out my trick and almoat killed me for that."

Enoch smiled (although he's always in a grinning expression). "Do you miss him?"

"Dearingly."

"Then why not visit him?"

"I assume he wouldn't want to deal with me anymore. Let alone in reality."

"But didn't he not want to leave?" Enoch tilted his head, "You told me he was crying when he embraced you."

"He did." The Beast said

"You know." Enoch said, "Many are afriad of you here in the Unknown. Even my people in Potfield is afraid of you. So why not leave for a moment and visit him?"

The Beast looked at Enoch with a glaring expression.

"Think of it this way." Enoch continued, "If he truly loves you, he'll be able to recognize you. And if he forgot, then you can come back and have my neck for a change."

The Beast chuckled and agreed.

***

_couple years later_

Wirt was digging through his things when he suddenly came across his costume hat from Halloween long ago. When he and Greg went to the Unknown. He was flooded with the memories of that place and remebered the Beast as well.

Wirt began getting close with Sara but it wasn't easy asking her out so he never did. He couldn't bring himself to anyway. Afterall, the Beast left his mark on Wirt's heart. He sighed and put the hat back in the box. 

He went downstairs to get a drink when Greg ran in with a box in his hands.

"Here Wirt!" He said slamming the box on the table, "this is for you!"

"Uh Greg. There isn't anythinv on box that says its for me." Wirt stated

"Well there was a tall man outside and said its for my brother and you're the only brother I have." Greg suddenly pause and got to a thinking pose, "Unless... I have a younger brother!"

Wirt laughed. Greg was goofy as ever even after all these years. He should probably lecture him about taking things some strangers but it could just be Greg's game of playing with a box.

Wirt opened the box and pulled out the item that was in it.

"A lantern?". Greg stared at it, "It looks familar."

"Yeah." Wirt held his breath, "It... does look... familar."

"We should use it when we go camping next time!"

"Greg, we never went camping before."

Greg ignored Wirt and started to talk about camping activities. Wirt looked out the window and smiled. There was a tall man outside wearing a long black coat. He had dark hair and there was a scar barely visable. And his eyes seemed to give a yellowish glow.

Wirt got up to get his jacket to greet the stranger.

Well, more like his love...

They embraced and shared a kiss. Wirt didn't question anything. Only that he was here with him and all he needed to hear was:

"I love you Wirt."

_Dancing in a swirl_

_Of golden memories_

_The lovliest lies of all_

 

_**~*The End*~** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm done!  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. I tried to keep it realistic to the actual show as possible. I also tried to make it short because I, for one, hate long fanfictions with more than 24 chapters. It get boring at times and often lose focus of the character's characteristics.  
> Anyway. Sorry if you want more but this is how I want my story to end. It's an open thought for anyone to assume what happens next. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading  
> Lots of love, CherryBerry4321


End file.
